Vehicle door assemblies include a trim panel that is attached to a substrate with a plurality of clip fasteners. The fasteners are attached to the substrate and secure the trim panel to the substrate. For example, the fasteners may include a clip portion that slides over an edge of the substrate, and a spring latch that extends through a slot in the trim panel and expands to engage a backside of the trim panel, thereby securing the trim panel adjacent the substrate. However, manufacturing tolerances built into the trim panel and/or the fastener to allow for assembly thereof may lead to undesirable movement of the trim panel relative to the fastener.